Secrets
by SapphirePhoenix69
Summary: The mysterious Herobrine has been ordered by Notch, Lord of the Aether, to watch over the human called Sky. Herobrine must make sure his identity is kept a secret while Sky has problems of his own, his two best friends ignoring him. (SkyBrine)


Secrets

Chapter 1

**A/N Dark: 'Ello, Dragons of Pi! I'm here with Dead, say hi!**

**Dead: And Hello my lovely Undeads!**

**Dark: Today we are here with Dead's favorite ship. Is this your favorite ship?**

**Dead: Hmm, I would have to go as of right now...yes.**

**Dark: Well, let's get on with the story. Remember folks, we're not Notch. So we don't own Minecraft, which sucks. **

**Dead: Yes it does...**

Sky stretched and walked into the living room of his house where two of his friends were hanging out. Oddly, they were ignoring him. No matter what he did, he didn't get any reactions from either Ty nor Jason. Sky did, however, overhear them talking about an all Youtuber Hunger Games and he glanced at the paper. Sky didn't see his name anywhere on the list. Sky shrugged it off as them being forgetful or something. He walked over to the wall of chests and grabbed a few ingots of budder before walking out the door. Hmm, Ty and Jason didn't say goodbye...He shrugged once again and continued on his walk.

Herobrine ran a hand through his hair. He had just gotten back from a job and Notch had given him yet another one! He was supposed to watch this human called Sky. He went to where he saw the human walking and followed him quietly. He took out a few ingots and played around with them, fashioning one into a knife-blade. He sighed when he looked down and saw it was made of gold. Stupid, weak, fragile gold. What a waste of time. He saw the human sitting under a tree with his eyes covered by sunglasses. Herobrine heard the human's breathing evening out, signifying a relaxed and unaware state. He sat down on the other side of the tree and continued messing with the golden blade. Might as well use it on a lowly zombie Herobrine decided. He sharpened one edge, intent on making it a one sided knife. He sensed the human stirring, so he put on some glasses that masked the glow of his eyes.

Sky came out from the ocean of thoughts that were flowing through his mind. He heard a person sharpening a budder blade, but they were doing it slightly wrong. "You're doing it wrong," he comment out loud. He heard the person sigh.

"It's an ancient technique for one-sided blades, you're probably thinking of the modern double edged blades." The person muttered. They sounded masculine.

"I know about two sided and onesided, you're doing it wrong for one sided.." Sky brought out his own wicked-sharp one sided budder blade.

"Pardon me, but since you're on the other side of the bloody tree, I can't see the blade I heard you unsheathed." The man sounded more irate.

"How should I have known that you were on the other side of the tree when I haven't even opened my eyes?" Sky countered.

"Well, your eyes are covered by sunglasses, so I can't really see your eyes." The man retorted.

"I thought you said you were on the other side of the tree, how do you know I'm wearing sunglasses?" Sky said.

"I saw you when I came across the tree." The person continued sharpening their blade.

"Then why did you go to the other side of the tree?"

"So I could lean against the tree, you were occupying the side you are currently on."

"But there's plenty of other perfectly good trees." Sky said thinking that this guy seemed slightly suspicious.

"I quite like oak trees, my father and I plant them all the time, the other trees were birch. I figured you wouldn't notice me, I apologize if my sharpening disturbed you." The man sighed.

"It's okay, I'm surprised you were using budder, though do you actually use it or is it just for fun?"

"Oh, it was the first thing I found in my pocket." The man replied.

"Oh…" Sky decided to head back to the base. Sky opened his eyes and stood up "Maybe we'll run into each other again…" Sky said, stretching.

"Perhaps…" The man said quietly, seemingly focused on his blade.

Sky headed back to the base where Ty and Jason were still talking. "Hey guys!" Sky called out to them but was greeted by silence. Sky frowned and tried again. "Hello?" Ty turned around.

"Oh, er, hi…" He muttered unenthusiastically.

"Is everything okay Ty?" Sky asked his friend, worried.

"Eh, yeah, Jason and I are about to head out. See you later?" Ty fidgeted.

"Yeah, I'll see ya!" Sky says smiling at Ty, who dashes off and didn't notice the flash of pain cross Sky's eyes.

Herobrine stretched and stood up. Yes, this was most likely his target, he had been told that this Sky lad was obsessed with gold. He pocketed the blade and brought out some iron. He started wrapping it in leather before decorating the hilt of the knife in silver.

Sky went to his room and wrote in his diary which he hid in a drawer.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today my friends have been very weird...they keep ignoring me and are fairly skittish. I also met a man who seems like he may like to use budder, but I'm not sure. I have a sneaking suspicion that we will meet again._

_~Sky, Lord of all things budder. _

Sky looked in his budder chest and saw that it was running very low. He grabbed his budder pick and walked towards the mines. He entered them and saw the man from before mining away while whistling. He scratched at his head before mining at some budder ores. He heard the man curse and turned around to see a creeper advancing. Sky's eyes widened, he had forgotten to bring a sword! He raised his pick ready to defend himself. The man drew a diamond sword with bits of obsidian embedded into the blade. Strange runes were etched into the hilt and pommel. Sky gasped as the man charged at the creeper and slammed the sword tip into the explosive mobs' face. The creeper dissipated into a pile of gunpowder which the man proceeded to scoop into a vial.

"So we meet again..." The man tilted his head after turning around at Sky's loud gasping.

"Yes it would appear so." Sky said, smiling.

The man nodded before continuing to mine. A budder ore dropped down at Sky's feet.

"So, um, what is your name? I'm Sky," Sky introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sky. I'm Brian." The man dipped his head. Sky thought Brian's voice sounded odd, he had noticed it the first time he meet the guy...Brian sounded..British?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, is that a British accent you've got there?" Sky asked tentatively. Brian merely laughed and nodded.

"I like it!" Sky declared and started mining some budder near Brian. The man caught the ore on its way down to the floor and tossed it to Sky. Sky nodded and gave a curt but polite thanks and the two continued mining side-by-side in a comfortable silence.

Herobrine stretched after a long period of non-stop mining. He brought out some bread and a water bottle. He saw Sky staring and tossed another water bottle and a few loaves of bread at the young adult. Sky caught them and smiled happily.

"Thanks," Sky said smiling at Brian.

"No problem, you seemed fairly hungry and thirsty." Brian smiled back and tore into his own loaf.

Sky took a bite out of his bread and then gulped the rest of it down, after he had finished the bread he drank his water. He looked over at Brian who had already finished his rations and was mining away at some coal and iron. Sky picked up his pick and headed to a nearby vein of budder, ignoring the diamonds. Brian trotted over to him and started swinging at the diamonds. Sky looked over and saw what looked like iron, but more oval like.

"Is that silver?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, it's silver." Brian confirmed. "Hey, why don't you mine any diamond or iron? Oh, or copper and tin, this stuff's pretty valuable."

"Budder means a lot to me, more than anything else," Sky said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I understand if it has sentimental value, but you don't have to ignore the other materials." Brian continued. "You could at least sell the other things or trade them to get more...wait, what is budder?"

"This stuff," Sky said, holding up some budder ore.

"Um...is that gold or is a new ore I've not heard of before?" Brian scratched his head.

"First off, it's not the g- word, it's budder. Second, yes it is the g word, which is called budder."

"You just contradicted yourself by saying it's not gold then saying it is gold." Brian pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROPER NAME FOR IT, IT'S BUDDER!" Sky yelled.

"That's a bit narcissistic of you to think that the proper name of things is what you yourself call them." Brian ignored Sky's reddening face.

"I didn't create the name for it." Sky says his eyes saddening as a memory pops up of him as a kid, there was another boy there, his younger brother, Matthew. They were playing around and a group of older boys came along and started making fun of Matthew for calling-.

"I hate to disturb your trip down memory lane, but you _completely and utterly_ misinterpreted me. I never said that you were the one that came up with the name, just that you call it that and it's narcissistic to say that it's the proper name just because you call it that. I don't think there are proper names for things as so many people call things different names, like _Homo sapien_ versus human."

"I'm calling it budder and that's that. If you don't like it then leave besides this is my cave anyways, it's on my property did you not read the sign?"

"Sign? Oh, I think a creeper blew it up, when I came in there was a crater. Anyways, I don't care what you call it, but please don't yell at me and correct me when I call it what I want. Is this an American thing, going around and yelling at people for their own choices?" Brian muttered.

"Nope, it's a me thing if you're going to be around me then you're going to have to get used to the feeling." Sky said.

"Huh, I was convinced it was an American thing. I got screamed at for calling a popsicle an ice lolly the other day." Brian shrugged.

"Wow, well I randomly yell at times, so yeah..." Sky said grinning

"No, you're quiet all the time and never yell." Brian dead-panned.

"That's cause I don't know you well," Sky replied.

"Sky...do you not understand sarcasm..." Brian sighed.

"Nope," Sky replied with a serious expression on his face.

"I hope that was sarcasm." Brian shook his head and started putting away his pick.

"Maybe it was maybe it wasn't." Sky shrugged.

Brian face-palmed and started walking up the makeshift steps on his way out of the mine.

Sky picked up his pick and headed after Brian, deciding to call it quits. Sky and Brian soon saw daylight and Sky headed towards the base where he and his friends lived at.

"I'd best be going now." Brian said to Sky before walking away.

"See ya!" Sky called out to Brian. They parted ways, both laden with newly mined ores and gems.

A/N Dark: Well. That was that. Did you have fun, Dead?

Dead: Why yes I did, did you?

Dark: I came fairly close to chucking something across the room once or twice.

Dead: Well then is, it because of how much my writing sucks? :P

Dark: Your writing doesn't suck, it's just that your period key broke.

Dead: And my comma key, and the CAPS LOCK, and my brain.

Dark: Yep. Okay guys, hope you liked, please R&amp;R-

Dead: SEE YA LATER THE UNDEAD DRAGONS OF PI-

*you, the readers, hear static and shouting as the screen goes black after Dark tackles Dead out of her chair*

Camera-Man: CUT!


End file.
